Más allá de mil millas
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Realmente estabas esperando a que el mundo se detuviera. ¿No es así, George? Sin embargo ahí estaba Fred, aguardando por ti.


**_Más alla de mil millas._**

Realmente estabas esperando a que el mundo se detuviera. ¿No es así, George?

Sí, por supuesto. Porque cuando tomaste su cabeza entre tus manos, abriste la boca exhalando dolor en cámara lenta, ése era tu último respiro. Porque si él se iba, se llevaría consigo cada una de las partes de tu alma.

¿Recuerdas lo difícil que fue? Vamos, recuerda la sensación que tuviste en el pecho cuando lo viste con los ojos apagados, con la última faceta aún impregnada en su rostro.

¿Ya te acordaste? Cuando sentiste que se te iba el aire, como si una espada estuviera atravesándote el tórax y nada pudiera entrar ni salir. ¿Recuerdas que no podías pensar en nada? Que de pronto toda tu mente se puso en blanco y lo único que logabas articular era Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred. Que sentiste cada parte de ti huyendo de tu cuerpo, yéndose con él. Yendo a un lugar lejos, y lo triste era que esa distancia iba algo más alla que las millas. Mas allá de mil millas.

También recuerdas cuando las lágrimas se acumularon en tus ojos, y temías cerrarlos porque él podía desaparecer. Y tú, George, no querías dejarlo ir. Incluso así, dejar de verlo era aceptar que se iría, pero Fred no iba a ir a ningún lado sin ti. Era una promesa... Pero lo estaba haciendo. Se estaba alejando.

¿Te acuerdas también que no podías dejar de llamarlo?

Que le dijiste "_Esto no es gracioso, levántate." _Y lo sacudiste, sintiendo que toda tu sangre se convertía en miedo. "_Despierta, tenemos mortífagos que vencer" _le habías dicho. Y que cuando no te contestó el terror te invadió.

Lo tocaste con las puntas de tus dedos, ¿recuerdas? Pensaste que se rompería. Pensaste, inclusive después de haberlo sacudido, que si volvías a rozar su piel desaparecería. Y esta vez llamarlo se volvió una súplica "_Por favor Fred, despierta, mamá se enfadará con nosotros" _Fue entonces que sentiste la necesidad de atragantarte con el nudo en la garganta, y lo deseaste George, deseaste que ese nudo te asfixiara para irte con él. Te empapaste en lágrimas, y necesitabas sonreír, creías que sonriendo el se levantaría diciendo "_Vale, perdón, pero quería descansar un rato."_ No podía irse, esto no podía estar pasando. "_Fred, si no quieres pelear podemos irnos de aquí. No es necesario que hagas esto." _Le susurraste al oído, porque si esta era una broma, definitivamente iba a la lista de _Travesuras no-divertidas._

Pero ahí estaba él, quieto. _Dormido. _Sonriendo.

Exclamaste un "_Por Dios, no, por favor_" con la voz ya bastante cortada. El humo estaba expandiéndose y te estorbaban los escombros. Lo único que querías hacer era recostarte a tu lado y esperar a que dijera algo. ¿Te acuerdas?

¿Te acuerdas que creíste que podías morirte de tristeza? Y aquello que no te dejaba respirar ahora quería salir, atravesándote a la mitad y partirte el corazón.

Lo peor era que todo seguía. Oías los gritos, oías las maldiciones y las defensas. Pero era sólo ruido, y lo único de lo que estabas pendiente era de su silencio. Fred no era divertido cuando guardaba silencio. ¿Recuerdas que te aferraste a él con fuerza? Cuando el shock se había pasado un poco. Y que mojaste su ropa con tus lágrimas. Y el horror que sentiste cuando lo levantaste y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te tapaste la boca con una mano, y por primera vez en muchos minutos sentiste su partida. Y lloraste más fuerte, como si pudiera ser posible.

Sentías que no podías dejarlo ahí. Ya no querías luchar, ya no importaba nada. Es más, si algún mortífago te encontrara estarías dispuesto a aceptar un _avada _sin rechistar.

Y sin embargo ahí estabas, con Fred. Y el mundo nunca se detuvo.

¿Recuerdas todas las manos en tu hombro? ¿Recuerdas los golpes que lanzaste para que no te alejaran de él? "_No me lo quiten, por favor" _pediste, y todos de miraron con algo que no era más que lástima. Y tu corazón volvió a romperse, o al menos, lo que quedaba de él.

¿Recuerdas también la expresión de Molly? Si había algo peor que ver a Fred inerte, era ver a tu madre en ese estado. Pero no podías compadecerte, era tu momento de sufrir. Era tu turno, George. Porque tú eras el único con derecho a que te doliera, ¿cierto? Seguramente para los demás no fue nada difícil, pensaste, egoísta. ¿Y qué si lo eras?

Pero el tiempo nunca paró.

Te dolió, y te dolió mucho. Porque volviste a exhalar lentamente el día de su funeral. Y por segunda vez te esperanzaste con que se levantaría. Entonces alguien se acercó a tu oído y susurró "_Se ha ido, y lo siento, pero así son las cosas, George."_

Y las horas se volvieron días, y los meses se volvieron años. Y los años se fueron rápido.

Tenías la obligación de seguir con la tienda, todos lo entendieron. Pero tú sabías muy bien que dejar el negocio era borrar lo único que quedaba de Fred.

Y dolía.

Vaya que dolía. Eran como maldiciones desgarrándote la piel, y navajas clavándose en tu pecho.

A veces, sólo a veces, sentías que tu corazón había dejado de latir, y que ese bombeo era sólo un movimiento al que se había acostumbrado. Pero que no era más que eso: movimiento.

Pero sabías que tenías que continuar, George, aunque fuera como vivir a la mitad.

Pero lograste llegar al final, ¿no?

Las lágrimas ya no pueden salir de tus ojos, no ahora.

Como han pasado los años. Han pasado más de cincuenta y aún lo recuerdas. ¿No es increíble?

¿No es increíble que ahora más que nunca te sientas tan cerca de él?

¿Por qué sonríes, George?  
…¿Seguir con la tradición? ¿Te refieres a Fred?

Oh, ya veo. Entonces podías sentir lo que él sentía, y lo que le dolía te dolía, y lo que lo hacía feliz, también te hacía a ti.

Eso es verdadera unión.

Sientes una mano cálida apretando la tuya, y repentinamente tus latidos se van alentando.

¿Recuerdas cuando Fred te dijo que estaría siempre a tu lado?

Creo que lo cumplió, George…

¿Por qué cierras los ojos? ¿George? ¡George, aún no he terminado!

*

Ya terminó todo.

George, ya puedes despertar. Se acabó tu pesadilla.

Abres los ojos y pestañeas, la luz te lastima los ojos.

De pronto tu barba se deshace, y tu cabello blanco vuelve a su pelirrojo natural.

Ves tus manos, y te sientes bien.

Alzas la mirada y ahí esta él.

―Bienvenido, Hermano

Sonríes, y la paz esta ocupándose de ti. Entonces entiendes que tal vez, estar muerto no es tan malo.

―Te estuve esperando.- te dice, y de pronto todo se llena de color. Y puedes ver a Sirius, y a Lupin, incluso a… ¿Harry? Harry no podía haber… Ah, era James, y a su lado estaba Lily.

Reconoces el rojo en cualquier lugar. Reconoces a tus padres. Y la expresión en sus rostros te hace sentir en casa otra vez.

Vuelves a ser joven, vuelves a tener veinte años.

―Yo también te esperé, Fred.

~**Fin**


End file.
